Undercover Death
by agr8grace
Summary: Nico is called by Dumbledore to infiltrate the Death Eaters, but what will happen when he is found out?
1. Chapter 1

"Nico, sit down" said Chiron

Nico walked in, looking at the centaur. Next to him there was a very old man with a long, white beard. Nico wondered why he hadn't died, he looked well over one hundred. Nico sat across from the two, looking expectantly, waiting for them to tell him why he had been called to the Big House.

"What is it?" he asked

"Well Nico, this is my friend Dumbledore. He is a wizard and we've known each other a long time and now he needs my help."

"Well, what is it?" Nico asked, turing to the old man. He knew a little about the magical world from his dad and the ghosts, but he had never met one. (One that was alive, anyway.)

Dumbledore told him that there was a war brewing and that they might lose if they don't get some information on the enemy.

"And that's where you come, Mr Di Angelo. You see, the Death Eaters are gaining more recruits from Slytherin. I thought one more person joining would their numbers would be okay if he was on our side."

"So, wait. You want me to go and be a spy for you? What if they find me out and torture and kill me?"

Chiron then spoke up. "Nico, you're a child of Hades. Death won't be-"

"No, no, I'll be fine, but… my doctor..."

Dumbledore looked confused as to why Nico was concerned for his doctor, but he explained that this was very important.

"Please, Mr Di Angelo, this isn't like your other quests where the world will be destroyed, but many mug- mortals will be hunted or killed.

"Ok, but can my doctor come? I promise he will act evil and won't blow our cover. I can't leave him or he will be upset" Inside Nico wondered if wizards were okay with gays. He prayed they were, but he honestly didn't know much about them.

Chiron just shook his head. "Nico, I get Will is your doctor, but we both know that isn't the reason. Just tell Dumbledore you want your boyfriend to be with you. He won't judge, he is gay as well."

"Oh, okay. Well, if it's okay if my boyfriend comes, I will do it."

"Then it is all set. We leave tomorrow at 8 in the morning." And Dumbledore disappeared with a load _crack. _


	2. Chapter 2

"So, new quest?" Will said, more of a statement than a question as Nico left the Big house and headed for his cabin to pack. "I'm going with you, doesn't matter if I'm not allowed. What is it about? What's the prophecy? Where-"

"Will, sweet, shut up" Nico kissed him and walked into his cabin and started packing.

"That wasn't very nice. And you are going on a quest." Will said as he saw Nico starting to pack "Can I come?"

"I'm going undercover in England-"

"England?" There was a hint of sadness in the blonde's voice

"Yes, I am going to try to stop a war by joining the enemy. And don't be sad, you are coming with me. We leave at eight in the morning, so go pack."

They spent the rest of that evening talking about the magical world.

Will was very fascinated by all of this, but one thing was bothering him

"So Hecate gifted people with magic and they forgot, simply passing it off as, 'Oh we were born with with magic' "? Will said in disbelief

"They still believe, but she is known by the name Lady Magic."

They continue talking until they fell asleep.

This-line-break-is-dedicated-to-Beckendorf

They were awaken by Chiron at the Hades cabin door telling them they only had 20 minutes until Dumbledore arrived.

They quickly finished packing and ate a hurried breakfast. (Or at least Will did, he tried to get the son of Hades to eat but failed.)

Dumbledore arrived right on time and with a _crack _just like yesterday, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore left them outside Malfoy manor with a few last instructions.

"Now, boys," the headmaster started, "You are to say that you are pure-bloods who wish that muggles would be wizard's personal slaves and that they don't deserve to have the same rights as pure-bloods such as yourselves. Then you will say you wish to join them as Death Eaters. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." piped up Will, "Oh, and our story is we are from a pure-blood only school called Hecate's Institution of Pure Magic. And we will be very, _very _careful as to not reveal our real identities.

"Very good, and here." Dumbledore handed each of them a potion. "These were sent from Hecate. They will grant you magical abilities, so you do not arouse suspicion. And save a drop or two for your weapons, they can turn into wands with the magic. Now go and be alert at all times. Gain as much information without seeming suspicious."

And with another _crack_ of the apparition spell, he was gone.

"Cheers." Will said, breaking the moment of silence. Laughing to himself, Nico clinked glasses or magic potion, drinking most of it then dripping a drop of the liquid onto his Stygian Iron sword, turning it into a black wand. He looked over and Will was holding a bright yellow, nearly gold colored wand.

"Well, let's go in." said Will, a hit of fear in his voice.

And as the two walked up, Nico thought about how long they should stay. Dumbledore never said anything about a time limit, but obviously they weren't going to spend the rest of their life as Death Drinkers, or whatever they were called. This mission was only until they got enough information, which hopefully only took a few months. Unless-

"Nico, are you all right?"

"What? Oh yeah, no, I was just thinking."

"Okay, well, we're here." said Will, gesturing at the huge door to the manor.

"Should I talk or will you?"

"I think you would be best," replied Will, "After all, you look more like Death Eater material."

"I suppose you're right."

And with that, the son of Hades knocked on the door.

**And done! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have tests all this week and all next week, but in less than 5 weeks school will be out and I'll update more. With that, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There is a house elf OC I created to clear up a slight plot hole in that what did the Malfoys do after Dobby was gone? She doesn't have a very big role but just to let you know. On to the chapter now.**

The door swung open and standing there was the last thing Nico expected.

He had heard of house elves and even meet one who had lost his way to the Underworld (Yes, apparently they went there too, although they always went to Elysium to serve the heroes who died.)

Nevertheless, Nico was still a bit shocked to see the little house elf looking up at them.

"H-how may I help you?" she sweaked.

"We have come to speak to the Malfoys."

"Yes, yes, of course. But they are very busy at the moment. D-do you have an appointment?"

Nico hadn't thought of that. He worried for a moment that they would fail, but he was Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Besides, this house elf probably knew about Death Eaters, so why not tell the truth? The made up truth, that is.

"We have come to join the war efforts to support the Dark Lord. So why don't you make yourself useful and let us in?

"Yes, yes, of course. Very bad Tippy for thinking such good gentlemen didn't have an appointment. Bad, bad Tippy." She hit her head on the door frame. "So sorry, sir. Right this way, sir."

She pointed down a corridor.

"Just go down there and take a few turns and they are in their dining room. Can Tippy get you dinner?"

"Thanks, but we'll be fine for now,'' said Will, as he smiled to try and ease her. She did not return the gesture.

They walked down the hall. The house elf, Tippy, hadn't given them the most clear directions. Nico wondered how long she had been there. He assumed the Malfoys had gotten a new house elf, but it was also possible they had more than one. And he also knew those probably weren't first day jitters, so no cules there.

Nico was also going over his lines in his head, as well as what they would say about the Dark Mark. They had manipulated the Mist to put the tattoo-like marks on Nico and Will's arms, now let's just hope the Malfoys bought it.

When they finally found the dining room, the Malfoys all sat very still if they were expecting the demigods.

"Goodness, took you long enough. That house elf gave terrible directions, eh?" Said Lucius, or a least based on the descriptions Dumbledore gave, Nico thought it was him.

"Yes sir."

"Now, who are you two and why are you here?"

"We are Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace." Nico recited just as he was told. "We are American purebloods, but we have come here to aid the Death Eaters in winning the war."

"So, you want to become Death Eaters? Well, then we must know a bit more about you. Just to be safe."

"What do you need to know, sir?"

"You are American, did you go to school at Ilvermorny?"

"No, sir" Nice answered, "Our school was called 'Hecate's Institution of Pure Magic'. It was extremely strict, pureblood only, for the best of the best of the best."

"I see." Lucius seemed to like this school. "Where are your parents? I'm sure they would like to join as well."

"No, my parents are dead and Will's don't see the truth that we are better than the muggles. If it were up to me, I'd have all who can't do magic be servants, no better than the house elves."

"Last question."

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

"Are you ready for you Dark Mark?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying to write the fic all at once them post the chapters, so it might be a while until the next update, but don't worry I'll never abandon it.**

Shit, nearly forgot about the Dark Marks, thought Nico as he tried to keep a determined look on his face. Not that he was scared to get his Dark Mark, he already had. The uses of The Mist are truly limitless. Nico was scared they wouldn't buy his story that they got Dark Marks put on in America. Only one way to find out.

"We already have them." Nico said as he and Will lifted up their sleeves to show them.

"Okay… wherever did you get them?" Lucis leaned forward, looking a tad suspicious.

"There was a man who moved to America after the first war, to avoid Azkaban. Never told us his name. He's what really got us into the idea of serving the Dark Lord."

"You don't say. Can I see them?"

The half-bloods stepped forward to show the Mist-made creations. After inspecting them for a few moments he looked up.

"Before I bring you to our Lord, are you completely sure you want to do this? It is life-long service and death if you back out or go against the beliefs in any way. Tippy already is failing her job, we wouldn't want to slow her down by giving her to teenage bodies to dispose of"

"All due respect, we have thought this through and made our decision. We wish to be Death Eaters, no matter the cost or what the Dark Lord asks of us"

"Good, good. Tippy will show you to guest rooms and later we can see what the Dark Lord makes of you." Then Lucis rang a little bell and the house elf came running.

"W-what is it, sir," she stuttered.

"Would you find these two a room. And boys, do you have any more luggage?" Lucis asked, directing the last question to the two 15 year olds.

When a shake of Will's head was given, he looked surprised but simply shrugged it off, dismissing the trio from the dining hall. Tippy led them to a room and insisted on getting them something to eat. A few minutes later she returned with some bread and tea. Will again thanked her and smiled, and again she ignored it.

"Hey, don't feel too bad about Tippy not smiling. You've seen for yourself how she is being treated." Nico said, trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

"No, I get it," the son of Apollo sighed before continuing "I just wish she would see that she can trust me. I mean, it's awful how they treat her, the poor thing. Tippy could use a friend."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway," Nico said, trying to get his boyfriend back on track. "Let's go over the plan. After we kiss up to that death-cheater dark lord, we have some time before the Death Eater meeting. I figured we could snoop around a bit, see if there is anything to report."

"Sure, but for now, I'm starting to get hungry. And you need to eat too, I figure 'snooping around' means shadow traveling."

After the two demigods ate, they went over the plan one last time and went to bed.

**Reviews welcomed. Do you guys think Will should join SPEW later on in the fic? **


	6. Attention

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Guys, I can't think of anything. I'm in a huge writer's block and fell like giving up, especially because it seems no one is really interested in this story. If anyone has ideas for me and wants me to continue, I will. /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Nico POV

They had been settling in life at Malfoy Manor when the subject of schooling came up.

"You should go to Hogwarts." said Lucis, "That way you'll continue to learn and get a good look at the castle for the eventual battle."

"Fine, but I doubt how much we'll learn," said Nico, then went off to tell Will.

After Lucis explained that they were his nephews coming to live in England they were let into Hogwarts, in reality, they were let in to report to Dumbledore.

Before they left for Diagon Alley, Draco warned/complained to them about Harry and his friends. Nico thought of how they would have to be careful as they were hanging around Slytherin Death Eaters and, in true Dumbledore fashion, the Order was kept in the dark about two certain demigods or any demigods for that matter. They must be on the highest alert, always aware of the environment, never-

"Nico."

"Nico!"

"NICO DI ANGELO!"

"Ugh, what?"

"We have been trying to get your attention for some time now." Lucis said, looking quite annoyed "Will and Draco have already left. Now take some Floo powder and shout Dia-"

"Yes, yes, I know." And then Nico walked into the fireplace and teleported.

.

.

.

Nico didn't mind Floo network, but he still would prefer shadow traveling any day. Unfortunately, he couldn't without the wizards questioning him, so he had to rely on some powder now. Anyway, they had all arrived safely and now Lucis was leading to get their supplies.

"While Draco and I go to buy all the books, you two go find a pet. We will meet at the caldron shop in half an hour."

"Yes, sir," Nico replied, even though he knew that the creatures would hate him.

When they walked in, all the owls, cats, toads, rats, and everything else immediately moved as far away from Nico as possible; all while hissing and growling and making it very clear they do not like him.

"Do you need anything?" asked the lady at the front, "We have some pets in the back you might like."

"No thanks, all animals hate me."

"Trust me, we'll find you something." And she led him to the back of the shop. Nico was a little suspicious, but curiosity took over and he followed. In the back of the shop were animals that looked to dangerous or boring to be shown to the public. Most of the animals still hated him, but most lesser degree here. The woman looked inside the cages, muttering to herself until they came to a sleeping wolf. It had a dark gray coat with a light gray moon birthmark on its forehead.

"Isn't she a darling?" the store lady said, picking up a pup. "She was found outside a graveyard, just a day old. She doesn't like the sun, unfortunately, otherwise, I would have put her on full display."

Nico took her from the lady. The pup squirmed for a second, then became comfortable in Nico's arms, going back to sleep.

"Is she magical?" Nico asked, studying the little wolf.

"In the moonlight, she sparkles as if she possesses powers, although she never uses them. But I like to believe she's just waiting for the right person." the lady winked, then said, "I am going to go help your friend, tell me if there is anything else I can help you with."

As they walked back to the front of the store, Nico wondered what he should call his new friend.

"Hmm, maybe Moon?" The wolf, awake now because they were in the bright store, growled.

"No? What about Silver? Or Night? Angel?" Nico thought for a moment, then an idea popped into his head.

"I know! I'll call you Νύχτα*. Do you like that one?" The wolf didn't say anything, so Nico decided her name was now Νύχτα. (Nichta for easier pronunciation)

He walked over to Will, who was looking at a beautiful brown owl, who of course hooted angrily at Nico.

"That's a Long-Ear owl, dear. His name is Benjamin. Would you like him?"

"Sure, thank you."

"All right. Now let's go get you two pet supplies."

.

.

.

Nico and Will left the store with a birdcage, a dog bed, and lots of food and started walking to the meeting place with the Malfoys.

"Wow, you actually found a creature that likes you?" Draco taunted "What did you do, bribe it with blood, vampire boy?"

"No, but I did tell her she could have an arrogant blond if he didn't shut up."

"How dare you! Take that back or I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Nico asked, smiling evilly. "Tell your ape bodyguards to get me while you stay out of harm's way?"

"Creep!"

"Coward!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Lucis snapped, getting tired of the constant bickering. "Just go in and get you caldrons. Then we can finally go home."

Still glaring at each other, the three fifth years went in.


	8. Chapter 8

NICO POV

After they had gotten home, Nico and Will went up to their room. Tippy helped them put away their things and then went down to start making dinner. The house-elf had begun to trust them, but she was still a little jumpy, especially when Nico was upset, whether it be because of Draco, their quest, or just something trivial.

"Why does Draco make you so mad? I mean, he is annoying, but-"

"He is just a big bully. Isn't that reason enough to despise him?"

Will sighed. "I don't know. Maybe, but don't let him distract you. It's been nearly two weeks and we haven't got much information. We need to focus on learning all we can about Death Eater plans, okay?"

"Yeah. How about we go out tonight and listen to their meetings?"

"Sure. But sneaking around isn't my thing. I'll get everything I can out of Tippy while you hide in the shadows of their meeting."

"Good idea."

After making sure everything was packed up, the demigods went down to dinner. Things were still tense between Nico and Draco, so Will attempted to lighten the mood by discussing what subjects were taught at Hogwarts. Will said he was interested in magical creatures, but Draco insisted that the teacher was a crazy old bat who had no business teaching.

"So… Dumbledore hired him to make the school staff even more of a joke?" Will asked. Of course, he was just saying what the Malfoys wanted to hear, but it worked nonetheless. Draco brightened up a bit since Will had given him the chance at his favorite activity: complaining.

The rest of the evening, Draco and Will chatted on and on about how lame the teachers were, and how Snape should fill the DADA position so Dumbledore doesn't hire another joke of a wizard. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy commented too, saying how the school was only going downhill, and why the Dark Lord will make it so much better, ridding it of the mudbloods. By now, Nico and Will had gotten into the routine of putting down anyone who wasn't a pureblood at every opportunity. It was still sick, but they had pretty much been immunized by the blind hatred.

That night, the demigods got ready to go do some spying, and Will kissed Nico for good luck. They had been so busy, there was almost no time for love. Nico hadn't realized this until that kiss, and it bothered him.

"Hey, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Nico?"

"Have you noticed how we've become so distant lately?"

Will turned around to face his boyfriend, looking worried "What do you mean?", the blond questioned.

"Well, with the quest and Death Eater business, there hasn't been much time for us."

Will thought for a moment, and a tear made its escape. Nico wiped it away and started running his hand through Will's hair.

"I have noticed it," Will confessed. "I was actually kinda afraid you didn't like me anymore. I mean- I know you would tell me if something was wrong, but you just-"

"Shh, Will. I would never stop loving you. You are my world."

Will smiled and gave his boyfriend a big hug. It startled Nico, but he leaned into it, and the two stayed like that for a few minutes, just wrapped up in each other, happy to have it stay like this forever. It didn't matter what was going on, they knew they could face whatever the world threw at them if they did it together.

They only let go when they heard footsteps, indicating that it was showtime.

"Are you ready for our spy mission, sunshine?"

"I was born ready."

And with that, they went down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have to be honest with all 14 of you who read this. I'm just not feeling it. I've been losing effort and will for a long time, and I had kinda forgot about this. I just don't want to do it. I have so many ideas, but putting them down in words, I just can't. **

**I love this story. It's my baby, the first big fanfic I wrote. I'll finish it one day. But with school and a lot happening in my personal life, I need time for myself, off the internet. This chapter was already written, so I thought to just clean it up and post it. I'm sorry, maybe one of you can finish it if you want, otherwise, it will be a while before you see more of Undercover Death. Again, I am so sorry.**

After they had gotten home, Nico and Will went up to their room. Tippy helped them put away their things and then went down to start making dinner. The house-elf had begun to trust them, but she was still a little jumpy, especially when Nico was upset, whether it be because of Draco, their quest, or just something trivial.

"Why does Draco make you so mad? I mean, he is annoying, but-"

"He is just a big bully. Isn't that reason enough to despise him?"

Will sighed. "I don't know. Maybe, but don't let him distract you. It's been nearly two weeks and we haven't got much information. We need to focus on learning all we can about Death Eater plans, okay?"

"Yeah. How about we go out tonight and listen to their meetings?"

"Sure. But sneaking around isn't really my thing. I'll get everything I can out of Tippy while you hide in the shadows of their meeting."

"Good idea."

After making sure everything was packed up, the demigods went down to dinner. Things were still tense between Nico and Draco, so Will attempted to lighten the mood by discussing what subjects were taught at Hogwarts. Will said he was interested in magical creatures, but Draco insisted that the teacher was a crazy old bat who had no business teaching.

"So… Dumbledore hired him to make the school staff even more of a joke?" Will asked. Of course, he was just saying what the Malfoys wanted to hear, but it worked nonetheless. Draco actually brightened up a bit, since Will had given him the chance at his favorite activity: complaining.

The rest of the evening, Draco and Will chatted on and on about how lame the teachers were, and how Snape should fill the DADA position so Dumbledore doesn't hire another joke of a wizard. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy commented too, saying how the school was only going downhill, and why the Dark Lord will make it so much better, ridding it of the mudbloods. By now, Nico and Will had gotten into the routine of putting down anyone who wasn't a pureblood at every opportunity. It was still sick, but they had pretty much been immunized by the blind hatred.

That night, the demigods got ready to go do some spying, and Will kissed Nico for good luck. They had been so busy, there was almost no time for love. Nico hadn't really realized this until that kiss, and it bothered him.

"Hey, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Nico?"

"Have you noticed how we've become so distant lately?"

Will turned around to face his boyfriend, looking worried "What do you mean?", the blond questioned.

"Well, with the quest and Death Eater business, there hasn't been much time for us."

Will thought for a moment, and a tear made its escape. Nico wiped it away and started rubbing Will's hair.

"I have noticed it," Will confessed. "I was actually kinda afraid you didn't like me anymore. I mean- I know you would tell me if something was wrong, but you just-"

"Shh, Will. I would never stop loving you. You are my world."

Will smiled and gave his boyfriend a big hug. It startled Nico, but he leaned into it, and the two stayed like that for a few minutes, just wrapped up in each other, happy to just have it stay like this forever. It didn't matter what was going on, they knew they could face whatever the world threw at them if they did it together.

They only let go when they heard footsteps, indicating that it was showtime.

"Are you ready for our spy mission, sunshine?"

"I was born ready."

And with that, they went down.


End file.
